


【授权翻译！】mother-of-pearl

by dolly7151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly7151/pseuds/dolly7151
Summary: 原作者的总结：这本来应该是个很简单的工作的，不过是当船员在赛里福斯岛的海滩上享受他们应得的休假时，一件打发时间的事；不过是一件他们用半天的时间就能完成的事，只为了让他和他的妹妹不闲下来。找到一些宝石和珍珠，制作一些珠宝首饰。让一个小女孩开心起来。但是上一次遇见一件能被称作“简单”的值得做的事是多久以前了？





	【授权翻译！】mother-of-pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mother-of-pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209268) by [alethiometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethiometry/pseuds/alethiometry). 

> 原作者的话：这篇是一种对错误的修正和补偿，因为如果要说奥德赛有什么让我觉得很难受的地方的话，那就是鲨鱼并没有以这个游戏想让它们起作用的方式来起作用，而每当我必须要杀死一条鲨鱼来完成一个任务的时候，我心里的一小部分也跟着死去了。在这篇小说的描写中没有鲨鱼受到伤害，而且在这篇小说的事件中也没有鲨鱼受到伤害。
> 
> （也因为当我玩游戏时把“交朋友”的支线任务搞砸了；我想的话，这是我减轻罪恶感的一种方式。）
> 
> 非常非常非常感谢Ellie(译者注：大概是作者的朋友)对这篇文章的检查！

当他向他的妹妹提出建议的时候，她当着他的面大声地嘲笑了他。

阿利克西欧斯皱起了眉头。“有什么好笑的？你自己说的你很无聊啊。”

“我确实说过，”她回答道，“而且我现在也很无聊。但你？你想教我如何成为一个雇佣兵？拜托，阿利克西欧斯，那实在是太他妈的搞笑了。‘老师’可不是人们对你的第一印象啊。”

“我教过很多人很多事，”阿利克西欧斯反对道。“我教会了福柏如何阅读和写字。我教会了你如何在吃东西时不他妈的把食物吐出来。我教会了德尔菲城郊一位年轻迷人的医者如何正确使用涂满了油的_**假阳**_——”

“你是我的哥哥，阿利克西欧斯，”卡珊德拉打断了他的话，“而只需一次心跳的时间我就能为你舍弃我的性命。但如果你敢逼着我听你把那句话说完，我会亲手弄死你的，然后我会写信寄回家告诉我们亲爱的母亲，在她唯一的儿子最后一次猎野猪时降临了怎样一个不幸的悲剧。”

他有点想笑，但他一点也没有怀疑她真的可能会兑现她的威胁。至少只是向他展示一下她完全有这个能力。只是提醒他，也许还有她自己，只要她想，她就能成为怎样的一种不可阻挡的力量。

“行吧，”他温和地告诉她，从他们之前坐着观察赛里福斯岛市集上那些人群的长凳上站起身来。“那你就回酒馆继续和奥德萨比赛喝酒啊。而当你在明早带着受到伤害的自尊心和因为宿醉而痛得要命的脑袋来找我时，只要记得我早就给过你选择就是了。”

他转身就走，数出了十整步——不好意思，是十一步——然后听见了一声咕哝“去你妈的，阿利克西欧斯”从他身后传来。他咧嘴一笑，放慢了他的脚步，好和他的妹妹并肩行走。

“一般情况下我会先去集市，”他告诉她。“每个人都会在一天中的某个时间点来到那里，所以那是个找工作的好地方。随便和那些人聊几句就是了，让他们知道我们是来帮忙的。但今天早晨我已经四处去问过了；当时没什么可做的事，而现在也是一样。”

“不得了啊，”卡珊德拉双臂交叉，翻了个白眼。“对于你的艺术来说，你还真是个大师呢，大哥。我是不是应该拜倒在你的面前啊？”

阿利克西欧斯没理她。他选了一条会使他们远离集市的小路。妈的，他最好能找到一份工作，他想，而且要尽快。他妹妹的耐心即使是在最好的日子里也持续不了多久。而且在赛里福斯岛上待的这几天，阿德瑞斯提亚号的船员们终于能够享受他们应得的逾期已久的登岸假期这几天，正让她浑身难受。而当这些事物正让她难受的时候，_**她**_也让他觉得相当难受。

从那个角度来看，他们确实还挺相似的；他们两人都不怎么能闲得下来。幸运的是，一个雇佣兵总是能找到事做。

好吧，大多数时候啦。

他将他们两人引向一片满是粘土坑的土地。那里的领班不耐烦地挥了挥手，拒绝了他们想提供的帮助，引用着官僚的准则和规定，而他真的**_非常，非常抱歉，但这里真的没有要给你们的工作，你们是知道地主和独立土地承包人之间的关系的吧——_**

这里才没有什么特别的规定，阿利克西欧斯是知道的。这他妈的是粘土啊。这个人只不过是不想付给他们应得的钱罢了。

在他的妹妹想出一个能让这领班牢牢记住他有多么需要他们提供帮助的方法之前，他及时拖走了她。

“等等！雇佣兵们！”一个小小的声音喊，而他们转过身，看到了一个小女孩，从头到脚都沾满了粘土，正沿着小路朝他们快步跑来。

阿利克西欧斯露齿一笑，单膝跪下，好直视她的眼睛。“有什么我们能为您效力的吗，小个子的女士？”

那小女孩脸上堆满了笑容。她告诉他们，她的名字是克洛伊，而她需要他们帮忙找到材料，做成“咕宝”——

（“那叫_**珠宝**_，”卡珊德拉纠正道。她仍然站得笔直，用鼻孔俯视着他们两个。阿利克西欧斯用力打了一下她的小腿。）

——送给那些自从她的母亲在不久前去世之后，她新交到的那些朋友。是的，她没有其他认识的人可以照顾她；他们能不能请找来一些漂亮的宝石和珍珠，然后和她在母亲坐落于山丘上的小屋那里汇合呢？那些宝石在附近的一处废弃的矿坑里，那里很幽深很黑暗而且非常非常可怕；那些珍珠在东边的一处浅浅的盐水湖里，但那里有一条鲨鱼，因此她无法去拿到它们，即使她的母亲总是说她是一个非常棒的游泳好手，她也无法拿到。

“别担心，克洛伊，”阿利克西欧斯轻声笑着，揉了揉她的头发。“现在，去玩吧；我们会在日落之前找到你的咕宝材料的。”

“那叫**_珠宝_**，”卡珊德拉重复道。“不是**_咕宝_**。”

克洛伊似乎没注意到她。她蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。

“你要知道，你可以学着变得稍微不那么伤人感情一点，”当他们走在路上时，阿利克西欧斯告诉她。“她看起来最多还不超过七岁。”

“一定有人得教给她的，”卡珊德拉说着，耸了耸肩。“而这个人不会是她死去的母亲。_**我们是来帮忙的**_，记得吗？”

“别用我的话来对我说教，”阿利克西欧斯咕哝道。

“那就别自相矛盾了。你去矿坑找石头，”卡珊德拉说。“我会去咸水湖那边，当我找到珍珠以后我会在她的房子和你汇合。”

在卡珊德拉头也不回地在小路的尽头走向了右边的岔路时，阿利克西欧斯叹了口气。他知道她在为能再一次有事可做而开心，在为一个她能够解决的问题而高兴，就算这种快乐可以说是微不足道。但是，就像是以前一样，这样的快乐在层层叠叠的习惯性的嘲弄下被压抑得缄默不语，好像她已经忘记了这是她本就应得的东西似的。她无法直视它，又或是告诉别人它就在那里，唯恐它在惩罚中被从她身边夺走。仿佛她在没人注意的时候从一只碗里偷走了什么东西似的，尽管他早已无数，无数次耐心地提醒过她，她并不需要为她的索取付出任何代价。

至少她在努力了，他想的话。如果他能从她所经历的哪怕一半的噩梦中生存下来，他可不确定自己是否能带着和她同样的勇气和纯粹的决心脱离那些深渊。而她似乎总能持有无限量的勇气和决心。

所以也许他才应该去咸水湖，而她应该去矿坑。因为矿坑里到处都是蛇在盘踞，而如果要说这世上有哪一件事物是斯巴达的阿利克西欧斯，带着鹰的雇佣兵，竞技场的卫冕冠军最他妈痛恨的，那就是——

——哈！那当然就是最他妈该死的秩序神教啊。但是蛇排在相当接近的第二位。

不过，他还是拿到了那些该死的宝石，而且不得不承认它们确实非常漂亮。他并不怎么懂得如何鉴赏这些东西，但它们会在阳光的照射下闪耀，而他认为克洛伊知道自己该拿它们怎么办。他决不会教一个小女孩如何制作她的咕宝。

当他到达汇合地点的时候卡珊德拉已经坐在克罗伊的小屋前了。她正用一把匕首将一些牡蛎壳撬开，带着一种令人恐惧的满足啜食着里边的牡蛎肉。当他在她旁边坐下时，她递给了他一只，然后他竭尽全力地拒绝了。

“这对你很有好处，”她说，“能让你的骨骼变得强韧。”

“你好恶心，而且那不可能是真的，”他告诉她，皱了皱鼻子。“你干掉那条鲨鱼了吗？”

“没。但我拿到珍珠了，”卡珊德拉回答，从她闲着的那只手里向他展示了三颗完美的，色泽莹润的球体。“你并不需要杀掉你遇见的每一头捕食的野兽，阿利克西欧斯。你是知道的，对吧？”

阿利克西欧斯挑起了一边的眉毛。

卡珊德拉翻了个白眼。“鲨鱼不会攻击你，除非你先激怒它们。”她说道。她的语气像是这是世界上最明显不过的事一样。

“为什么它们似乎总是先攻击我啊，”他咕哝道。

卡珊德拉哼了一声，将空空的牡蛎壳扔向一边。“那是因为你总是浑身是血呗。”

他还真的不知道该如何反驳，但这些都不重要了，因为就在那时克洛伊出现了，她仍然从头到脚都沾着泥土，正挥舞着她的手臂，跳起来和他们打招呼。当他们将珍珠和宝石递给她时，她的眼睛立刻亮了起来，然后立即掏了出一个线团，将它们串成一条条小小的手链。

当她继续喋喋不休地说着有关她朋友的事时，阿利克西欧斯注意到卡珊德拉的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。有些事情……不太对。

“克洛伊，”他压低声音说，“你不想回镇上去见你的朋友吗？太阳很快就要落山了；他们也许不能在外面玩多久了。卡珊德拉和我可以陪你回去，这样回去的路程就不可怕了。”

“镇上？”克洛伊皱起了眉头，非常困惑不解。她将一条手链按进了其中一个坐落于她母亲小屋旁的粘土堆里。“为什么我们需要走那么远去玩呢？”

阿利克西欧斯看向克洛伊，然后看向院子里那些被堆成一个小小的弧形的小小的粘土堆。看着那些悬挂在克洛伊手上的，在夕照下闪耀的咕宝。

赛里福斯充满了那么多粘土，他还以为这些土堆只不过是……只不过是同样的东西。

但当他看着它们时，他知晓它们是什么了。它们中的任何一个都不比克洛伊自己更高大，每一个的顶部都略微显得更圆，每一个都有着被按在同一个地方的，同样的痕迹。他知晓克洛伊认为它们是什么——又或是，至少，极度地希望着它们能够成为什么。

当他看向卡珊德拉时，他知道她也有同样沉重的启示了。

“当你说_**你交到了新朋友**_的时候，”阿利克西欧斯缓慢地说，“你是指——”

他的手势朝向那些粘土堆。克洛伊点了点头，脸上堆满了骄傲的笑容。

“你觉得他们会喜欢咕宝吗？”她问。那么热切。那么开心。充满希望。

卡珊德拉盯着她，一如既往地冷静。“克洛伊，”她叹了口气说道，“它们不是真——”

“跟我走，卡珊德拉，”阿利克西欧斯立刻打断了她的话，抓住他妹妹的一只手臂，将她拉起来。他匆忙地向克洛伊道了声歉，保证他们很快就会回来，_**只是稍等一会儿，对不起，对不起，对不起，**_无视了他妹妹那尖利的怒视，然后将她拖到了屋后的一块巨石后面。

“你他妈的在搞什么？”他低声怒喝道。

他的妹妹猛地挣脱了他。“我要告诉她真相。那些不是什么朋友；它们只不过是粘土！你不可能认为让她继续沉湎于幻想是个好主意吧。”

_**众神啊**_，阿利克西欧斯想着，用一只手从他的脸上滑下来。_**再也没有什么事是简单的了。**_

若是福柏遇到这种情况的话，他想知道，他会怎么和她说呢？

他会告诉她真相的。他心情沉重地意识到了这一点。他会坐在一边，简直要恨死了他自己，看着她的脸被绝望侵蚀。他会为自己的残忍辩护，说服他自己说其他人迟早也会向她说出同样的话；至少从一个爱她的人口中听到真相，要比从街边随便一个混蛋的口中听到要好吧。

但那才是问题的关键，不是吗？他总是用相当直率的方式和福柏讲话，仿佛她是他的同龄人，而不是实际上的小女孩似的。早在来到凯法隆尼亚岛之前她那种孩童的天真就被夺走了，他是知道的，但他们在那里生活了那么多年，而他甚至从未想过要纠正这一点。

而最终，他影响了她很多很多。

“看看她吧，卡珊德拉，”他用一种安静的语调恳求道，手势朝向克洛伊玩耍的地方。她天真地说着话，在和她的粘土朋友们交流时大笑着，点着头。“她完全只剩一个人了！任何一个在意过她的人都已经离开了她；为什么要将唯一还能带给她快乐的东西夺走呢？这样只会让她更伤心的，就算她已经心碎了，这还会让她更伤心的。”

“那就是你认为的她吗？一个心碎的小姑娘？”卡珊德拉的嘴角向下撇去，然后她对他怒目而视，目光又锐利又严肃。“你真他妈是个白痴。那可不是心碎的人应该有的样子。”

“什——”

但在他还来的及问她到底在他妈的说些什么之前，她转过了身，凝视着远处地平线上的乌云。在她的眼中有情感在转变，而忽然之间他意识到了她所看见的完全是另外一副景象。

“你感觉到起风了吗？”她问。她的声音轻柔而稳定，浸满了悲伤。“你看见那边的海面上，正要聚集而起的风暴了吗？那风暴将会在明天的黎明之前席卷这个岛屿，而大雨将会冲刷掉那些粘土做的人。那将会成为那个小女孩心里的第一道裂痕。当天空重新变得清朗，而她从那些粘土坑中拖上来更多的粘土来重新造出与她所失去的朋友们相似的人形时，第二道裂痕将会到来。而岛上还会继续下雨，她还会继续用粘土造人，更多更多的裂痕将会显现，不断不断不断地重复，直到有一天她终于睁开眼睛看清这一切不过是个谎言。而那时，哥哥，那时才会是她悲哀的，孤独的小小的心真正完全粉碎的时候。”

对此他真的无法回答。

卡珊德拉从他身旁走过，走向那条通往山下，通向镇上的小路。

“别对孩子说谎，阿利克西欧斯，”她说道。仍然是用的那种让他非常，非常心疼的轻柔的声音。“这样导致的结果总是很糟。_**总是很糟**_。就算我不说你也应该明白的。”

他一个人回到了克洛伊的小屋。她还在和她那些粘土做的，无生命的陪伴者们快活地交谈着。她看起来真的好开心啊，阿利克西欧斯想。他不记得自己什么时候曾像她这么无忧无虑过。但在他内心深处，他知道他的妹妹是对的。

“克洛伊，你能过来一下吗？”他说，在快速褪去的光线中跪在泥土里。她蹦蹦跳跳地朝他跑来，将最后一件咕宝递给他。他接过了它，用拇指摩挲着宝石的边缘，和珍珠光滑的表面。

“当你的母亲告诉你要去交一些朋友时，”他说，“她并不是这个意思。”

克洛伊盯着他，脸上满是不解。

他叹了口气。

不管这需要多长的时间，他想。他会一直留在这里尽他所能地向她解释，直到她终于能够理解。然后他会在当她用尖利而无助的微弱哭声呜咽出她的苦痛时抱住她，然后他会忍受她对他的拳打脚踢，他会抚着她的头发，安抚地揉着她的脊背直到她终于冷静下来，直到她的呼吸让她那犹疑的，哀伤的颤抖逐渐稳定下来，直到她擦干她的泪水，走到每一个孤独的粘土朋友面前，将那些咕宝从它们的手腕上扯下来。一个一个地将它们扯下来。

“留着它们吧，”当她将它们递给他时，他告诉她。“你可以把它们送给镇上的其他孩子。”

克洛伊点了点头，擦着她仍然红肿的眼睛。然后她打了个悠长的哈欠，倚靠在阿利克西欧斯身上。

“也许你应该睡觉了，”他说道，露出了一丝微笑，将她扶住。“你在今天经历了很多吧。”

她再次点了点头，然后又打了个哈欠。他将她抱进小屋，将她放在那小小的床垫上。他用那些在房间角落找到的皮毛将她裹住，然后在他从坐在她身边的地方起身之前，她拉住了他的手。

“阿利克西欧斯？”克洛伊说。“你的妹妹去哪里了？”

“我想她应该是回镇上去了吧，”他回答道。“她有点累了。”

“噢。”克洛伊皱起了眉头，有些失望。“她好漂亮。我想如果她笑起来的话，她甚至还会更漂亮的。”

“也许她会的。”阿利克西欧斯赞同道。“她以前过得很艰难，克洛伊。而且她……说实话，她还不怎么会交朋友。但是她真的很努力了。”

“她喜欢咕宝吗？”

“我……不知道。”他无法想象他的妹妹除了穿着盔甲之外还戴着其他东西的样子，但没必要告诉克洛伊这些。“我会问问她的。还有，那应该叫做珠宝。珠——宝。”

“噢。好的。_**珠——宝**_。”她皱了皱鼻子。“那听起来好好笑哦。”

阿利克西欧斯大笑起来。“我会拿走一条手链，”他说，“拿给她戴着试试。剩下的是给你明天会交到的新朋友的。”

克洛伊困倦地点了点头，捏紧了他的手。

“你想让我留下来守夜吗？”他问。他用拇指摩挲着她的指节，就像是那天在他们吃了一条坏掉的鱼后，福柏生病时他为她所做的那样。就像是他模糊地记得在很久之前，当他像克洛伊这么大年纪的时候，他的母亲为他所做的那样。

她再次点了点头。

他留了下来。

不久后她迷迷糊糊地睡去，蜷成温暖的小小的一团，她的呼吸变得均匀。他让他的手在她的头上放了一会儿，然后转过身去给自己拿一些皮毛——然后目光直直地对上了他的妹妹。她正从门口观察着他。

当他们的目光相遇时她退缩了，仿佛他发现了她正在做着什么不该做的事情似的。仿佛正在从一只敞开的碗口中偷拿什么东西似的……又或是想偷偷看一眼一种他必须不断提醒自己她从未拥有过的东西似的。一种她从未被允许想得到的东西。她的手，垂在她的身侧，握紧成拳头又松开，然后她转开了她的目光，在门外慢慢坐下来，膝盖紧贴着她的胸口。

他在她身旁坐下，将手链递给她。

“给你的，”他微笑着告诉她，“克洛伊想让你收下。”

卡珊德拉小心翼翼地接过它，眯着眼近距离地看着它，好像她从未见过这样的东西一样。“我应该拿它怎么办？”

阿利克西欧斯耸了耸肩。“戴上它，我想的话？”他说。“戴在你的手腕上。或者……绑在你的头发上？我怎么知道。随便你想戴在哪儿。她想让你收下。”

她吸了吸鼻子，有点不知所措，然后弯下腰将它系在了她剑带的带扣上。

“系在那里好像并不怎么安全，”她皱起眉头，垂下眼帘。“当我们再次登上阿德瑞斯提亚号的时候我会把它放在你装盔甲的箱子里。”

“你知道吗，你是对的，”阿利克西欧斯告诉她。“告诉克洛伊真相是对的。她一直哭一直哭，哭了好久，但当她明天醒来的时候，她心里会装着真相。”

卡珊德拉点了点头。然后，缓慢地，迟疑地，她把头靠在了他的肩上。他伸出一只手臂将她揽近了些，然后将皮毛拉过来盖在他们两人身上。

“你今天帮助了别人，卡珊德拉，”阿利克西欧斯说。“克洛伊比她在今天早上醒来时状态更好了。只因你。”

“一切对她来说都仍然不会变得更容易的，”卡珊德拉低声说。“就算她和小岛上的所有其他孩子都成了朋友，就算有人同情她，将她当作自己的孩子抚养。她的母亲也还是死了。还是将她独自一人留在这里来照料她自己。她心里的那一部分永远都会是破碎的。”

“一切都会好起来的，”他向她保证道。

“有些事情不会。”

有的时候他真的不知道如何才能使她相信事物不会永久地破碎的。

“我害你的心破碎了，对吧？”他说。“一点一点地，就像你描述的那样。每次我们见面的时候。每次我们谈话的时候。裂痕变得越来越多，直到最终它们粉碎了你，在泰格托斯山上的那天。”

“不是的，”卡珊德拉轻声说，“阿利克西欧斯，你没有。我以前试着说服我自己你这样做了，但事情的真相是_**他们**_早已在很久之前粉碎了它。早在你在德尔菲神殿下的洞穴中再次找到我的很多很多年以前。”

“我很抱歉。”

“别。你破坏的东西只有那个他们将碎片放在里面的笼子。那个让碎片无法整合在一起的笼子。那个让我保持破碎的笼子。我带着它太久太久了，久到我都忘记了如何才能在没有它的情况下生活下去，但是我现在又在学着该怎么做了。你正在教我该怎么做。”

阿利克西欧斯忍不住笑了。“我确实告诉过你了吧，”他说。“我是个很棒的老师。”

卡珊德拉哼了一声，轻轻用手肘撞了一下他的肋骨。“又或者只是因为我是一个很棒的学生。有我做你的学生你可真他妈的幸运。”

“是啊。”阿利克西欧斯微笑了，轻轻捏了捏她的肩膀。“也许我是挺幸运的。”


End file.
